The embodiments herein relate generally to systems for auditing data.
Data needs to be consistent from metadata through to the data warehouse structures so that the user's data warehouse can load and process data correctly. Conventionally, a person needs to perform the time-consuming chore of determining how to change the data structures within a data warehouse to provide consistency in the end product. Personnel typically check metadata entries line by line to determine if the data driving the end product is consistent with a projected state of the product. When changes are entered into the system, incongruences between the last change and the projected state may cause incorrect loading issues in the application.
As can be seen, there is a need to automate this process. Embodiments of the subject technology address these problems.